


you come through (like the sweetener you are)

by lotts (LottieAnna)



Category: Ariana Grande (Musician), Victorious RPF
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts
Summary: Ari sings at the reception.





	you come through (like the sweetener you are)

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU FOUND THIS THROUGH GOOGLING, KNOW ANYONE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY PERSONALLY, OR ARE MENTIONED YOURSELF: please, please click away. This is a work of fiction and nothing written in this story is true. Any accurate information used in this story is publicly available information about public figures, the rest is made up, 100%. Please keep this work confined to fan spaces and away from the eyes of the people mentioned herein!
> 
> okay this is a really silly ficlet i wrote because i am overwhelmingly in love with ariana grande and she and liz are REALLY CUTE friends!!! also sweetener came out today and it's great and incredible please listen.

Ari sings at the reception.

Liz is only surprised by it because she’d managed to hold off during the ceremony. If you’d asked her when she was 16, she would’ve bet literal, actual money on Ariana Grande singing her wedding vows, because that’s the kind of girl she’d been back then; talked like she’d rather be singing, walked like she’d rather be dancing, the kind of person who looked four seconds from bursting out into song at all times.

Which is probably just a theater kid thing, for a very specific, Ariana Grande-brand of theater kid.

Now, Ari still walks and talks like that, but it’s more because she finds a rhythm in every step, a melody in every sentence. Liz has never seen anything like it; one singular sensation, indeed.

Anyway, Ari still sings all the fucking time. In the car, in the shower, in the kitchen— she even hums herself lullabies when she can’t sleep, and Liz is so fucking gone on her that she’ll always join in with the harmonies. Ari’s, like, a tornado of cute-weird that’s been wreaking havoc on Liz’s life for the last ten years, and honestly, Liz wouldn’t trade her for the world.

So when Ari’s bouncing around onstage during the reception—already on her third outfit of the night, which, in hindsight, probably should’ve tipped her off—she naturally invites Liz up for a song.

Contrary to popular belief, Liz is actually pretty good at saying no to Ari when she wants to. The thing is, she just never, ever wants to. Ari’s cute and great and full of fun ideas, and the promise of her smile should really be enough to get anyone on board with any plan, and Liz is her literal wife, so that obviously applies tenfold to her.

She’s totally on the hook for this girl, and she probably couldn't bring herself to regret it if she tried.

“You didn’t need to be all secretive about this,” Liz says when she gets up onstage, rolling her eyes fondly, which wipes any traces of bashfulness off of Ari’s face. “If I didn’t want to sing at my wedding, I’d marry someone else.”

“I didn’t feel like rehearsing,” Ari says, muffling her handheld mic in the fabric of her dress while she hands Liz hers. Ariana has always loved improvising, and Liz is pretty good at it, but if she’d been let in on the plan, she probably would’ve wanted to run through it at least once. She’s not quite as much in her element when things are off the cuff, at least not enough to rely on it; That’s definitely more Ari’s thing.

“Well then,” Liz says, and they share a smile for a second before Ari turns to address the crowd.

“I hope this song is the first of many we will sing together as a married couple,” Ari says, and god, she’s the cutest woman on the planet, and Liz truly does not know what she did in a past life to be able to call Ari her best friend, but she suspects that whatever it was resulted in sainthood.

“It will be,” Liz says. “I signed up for a lifetime of duets when I fell for you.”

“And there’s no one I’d rather sing with,” Ari says, then does her ridiculously perfect giggle.

Liz cannot believe Ari is real, let alone really _hers,_ but she tries not to overthink it as she waits for the music to start up. She doesn’t even know what kind of song she’s expecting, but she assumes they’re going to kill it, because they usually do.

**Author's Note:**

> mostly hockey and occasionally tomlinshaw rn, but find me at lottswrites on tumblr!


End file.
